Gorilla Warfare
Gorilla Warfare is the twenty-first webisode of season 3. Summary The webisode starts off in the Super Hero High gym, with Gorilla Grodd demonstrating his primate power by growling for Coach Wildcat's class. However before Wildcat can announce what the class would be doing next, a group of armed gorillas appear in the gym. The gorillas are quick to circle the class, as Grodd recognizes them. The gorillas then proceed to kidnap Vice Principal Grodd, as Frost guesses they were going for the "Teach-Gets-Kidnapped" drill. As the gorillas charge out of the gym, Harley believes them to be costumes. Hawkgirl then asks the Coach whether they were clear to begin their drill, just as Red Tornado shows up in his gorilla costume. Wildcat then realizes that the gorillas had kidnapped Grodd and orders the students after them, with Beast-Boy changing into a gorilla before the supers head off. In the Super Hero High foyer, the gorillas are heading towards the school's entrance, while telling Grodd that they had come to rescue him from captivity in order to return him to his proper place as the leader of Gorilla City, all while Grodd begs them to stop. The supers then arrive in the foyer, with Beast Boy demanding the gorillas let their vice-principle go. Confused, the gorillas question their former leader, who explains that he didn't tend to get into villainy anymore. Believing the supers to have brainwashed their leader, the gorillas drop Grodd and start to fight with them. Harley prepares to attack with her mallet, exclaiming that no one messed with their vice-principle, before reconsidering after realizing the amount of times Grodd had put her in detention, before Hawkgirl beckons her onward as she gets caught. Harley then gives in, hammering the gorilla and then pulling Hawkgirl aside, as Frost duels with another Gorilla before her ice-sword breaks. Getting knocked down, Frost quickly freezes the ground, causing the gorilla to slip, proclaiming that gorillas hadn't adapted to chilly climates, as Flash causes one gorilla to get dizzy by speeding in and around him. Grodd's main follower then tries to get him out of there while the supers were distracted, but Grodd then demands all the gorillas listen to him, telling his gorillas that he's not brainwashed and that he didn't need to be rescued. In response they ask him why he hadn't returned to Gorilla City. Grodd explains that he thought it would've been weird as his friends wanted to take over Metropolis and that wasn't his kind of thing anymore, to which the gorillas say they could just take-out, adding that they missed Grodd. Grodd then says that he missed them too and that he'd return for the next Bamboo Festival, before putting the supers into detention after they stared at him and his friend, telling his friend he still knew how to have fun. Characters Notes * This webisode shares the same title name with numerous DC properties including the episode of The CW series The Flash; a four-issue event series featuring The Flash and Green Lantern; the crossover issue JLApe: Gorilla Warfare; the 19th issue of the Young Justice comic series; and in vol 3. of The Flash's New 52 storyline. In addition, it serves as a pun to guerilla warfare.